Cecilia Lavender and the Enchanted Sight
by MoonWhisperz
Summary: Cecilia Lavender is an unusual girl born with a gift that could not be viewed as anything but bad. Until she meets Severus Snape, a bygone who still lingers close to home. Her isolation is diminished, and is soon introduced to a whole different world, a world of magic. Follow Cecilia through the journey of her unusual world, and the secrets the lie in wait to destroy it. OC
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

It was a quiet fall evening when Mrs. and Mr. Lavender decided they'd had enough. So, as they went on their way to a supposed "picnic", their oblivious child continued her day like any other.

"And mother believes my teacher is wonderful, isn't that ridiculous?" The undersized 5 year old girl continued to speak cheerfully to an obvious expanse of empty air. "She's mean! She made me sit in a corner 3 times, and had me clean the chalk board erasers! If that's not mean, I don't know what is!"

Mrs. Lavender sighed as she looked back through the rearview mirror. Her blue eyes were scathing as she thought again how wretched it had all turned out. Her husband and she had a very difficult time conceiving a child. When they finally discovered she was with child, they spent the immediate months preparing. But, despite the joy of the whole thing, Mrs. Lavender had noticed the odd ways of her child's eyes the moment she was born.

At first, Mr. Lavender had shaken it off as nothing, telling his wife she was simply anxious. The child would be fine. None-the-less, he indulged her in the many trips to the doctor, who confirmed his hypothesis. Still, Mrs. Lavender insisted. Any doctor in the U.S. that was willing to see them, they would see.

At the age of one, their daughter began to talk. Mr. Lavender was overjoyed, while Mrs. Lavender had been hesitant to approach the child. It wasn't till a week later that Mr. Lavender noticed what his wife had seen all along. Their daughter was conversing with someone who wasn't there.

After that, they saw doctor after doctor who felt little concern, even though the event was supposedly unusual. They said she was just babbling to herself. Desperate, they moved to England, where a doctor specialized in that type of illness. By then, she was nearly 3.

At first, the doctor had been too busy, and believed that she needed to be thoroughly examined to qualify for an appointment. So off they went to 15 different psychologists, who took note of her concerns and assured them that their child had an imaginary friend, and that it was nothing to worry about for it was a good thing at this age.

The last psychologist they visited they entered the room already exasperated and moody. They sat their child in front of him and sat in their own respective chairs, crossing their arms with equally agitated huffs. He was quite surprised by their demeanors.

"So, you come believing your child is, what… delusional?"

Mr. Lavender was about to protest at the phrasing, but his wife quickly silenced him.

"Yes!"

Dr O'Leary sighed, before speaking gravely. "Imaginary friends are normal…"

"But she's been like this since birth!" Mrs. Lavender interrupted haughtily. "She is my baby! But there is something wrong with her! She doesn't look at us, doesn't talk to us! This. Isn't. Normal!"

The doctor blinked, and then turned to the child. "My dear, what are your friends like?"

She didn't respond, continuing the odd murmuring she did without much volume. The doctor could not understand what she was saying.

"Perhaps she should see Doctor Murray, then. Just a precaution, although I do believe it is a simple case of growing up and healthy development." He then wrote out a note, and told them he'd set up the appointment time with the other doctor for the next day.

By the time they saw the doctor, their daughter was already 4 ½ years old, nearing the time where she'd have to start school. She had already been delayed.

Doctor Murray shared a conversation with their daughter in private, while the two of them hung outside the room, pacing in anticipation. When they were called to come back in, they expected the same answer they'd gotten from everyone else. She'd be fine; it was simply an imaginary friend.

Instead, he looked at them gravely with a sad smile. "I think there is something wrong with your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Lavender."

From there, their child went through test after test, brain scans and cognitive tests, motor function tests, eye and ear examinations. In the end, Doctor Murray concluded that their daughter had Schizophrenia, and explained to them the necessary drugs that would need to be administered, and the probable difficulty of actually getting her to willingly take them. Likelihood was, she would refuse them due to the side effects.

This was shortly after her fifth birthday then, and the Lavenders returned home somber with the realization that their child could never be normal.

* * *

On that fall afternoon, 2 months after her fifth birthday, Mrs. Lavender sat beside her husband on the couch, crying as they made their decision. They couldn't keep the mentally unhealthy child. They already lost so much money on the diagnosis, they could never afford the drugs. And the stress! Already they knew what they must do.

At exactly 3:00, their child ran into the house talking to a friend about how the teacher had nearly made her stay for detention, when Mrs. Lavender stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her husband followed suit.

"Sweetheart, we are going for a picnic."

* * *

Half an hour later, the little girl was standing at the door of the orphanage; suitcase placed on her left side as her parents drove away, telling her that she'd be happier there. And for once in her life, she was completely alone.

She hummed as she hung the clothes from the line, standing on a group of baskets so as she could reach. None of her friends had approached her since she'd been accepted into her home and sister Allie read the note her mother had left with her. She'd seen children come and go, while she was always there. She was almost 6 by then.

To her left she saw movements in the trees, and jumped carefully off her baskets so as to have a ore level look. She pulled her long brown hair from her eyes as she stared, hoping to recognize the man. Hopefully it was Greg, the man from the war come to play with her again.

It was not, much to her dismay. Th man was adorned in a long black cloak, much unlike what she usually saw. His hair reached past his ears, and his nose was long and sharp. She'd never seen such a man as sad as this. She approached him warily.

"Hello?" She called gently.

He jumped, and whirled around to meet her wide, curious gaze. There was no reply.

"Hello, sir," she tried again, and walked closer to him. He watched in apparent indifference, as if she were a nuisance. It was similar to the last look shed received from her mother.

"Are you lost, sir?"

Still, he did not reply.

"Are you a wanderer, then? Can no other see you as I can?"

This seemed to catch his attention, but he did not give any kind of agreement.

She smiled then. "Are you here to be my friend?"

He did not reply.

She stepped even closer, till she was only an arm length away. "My name is Cecilia, Cecilia Lavender. What's your name?"

The man stood in continued silence, and Cecilia began to doubt the man would ever speak to her. She sighed, and begam to leave.

"Severus."

She stopped, and turned to look at him again.

"My name is Severus."


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"So, this is my Hogwarts letter? I am most certainly a witch now?"

Severus Snape sighed in exasperation. "Yes, as I have told you countless times! And keep your voice down, you must not allow these muggles to think of you as mad now!"

Cecilia clamped her mouth shut as she slowly opened the envelope sealed with the Hogwarts crest. She pried it open slowly, so not to rip it, and pulled the yellow tinged paper from it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Harrison Dupree

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Lavender,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Agatha Waters

Deputy Headmistress

Cecilia smiled in triumph, and turned to Severus to show him.

"I've seen the letters countless times, Cecilia, keep it to yourself."

Cecilia laughed, too happy to be put out by his typical somber attitude. She couldn't wait for next month when she would get to go to Hogwarts and be the witch she'd known she was always meant to be.

When Cecilia had met Severus, she had no knowledge of the world she was destined to be a part of. She was muggleborn, bound to be unknown of her destiny until shortly before the first term began after her 11th birthday. Her 11th birthday had been just days prior, which she'd celebrated by the lake alone with Severus, as she had for the past 5 of them. The orphanage rarely had the funds for any extravagance, including a cake for each of the 60 children that usually resided there. Like always, Severus spent her birthdays telling her of the world she would be a part of. This only ever occurred on her birthday. Otherwise, for the rest of the year, she could beg him to tell as much as he pleased, Severus would tell her nothing. "I would have nothing to give you on your birthday, then," was always his excuse, no matter the argument.

Today was the exception; today she got her letter, so he would explain things, at least a little. He would explain what she was to do, how to get what was needed. Everything. She'd saved her allowance every week for the past 5 years just waiting for the opportunity to see the infamous Diagon Alley.

"So, how do we go about going to diagon alley?!"

Severus shook his head. "You haven't even read what you'll need yet. It is impractical to go without proper planning, foolish girl."

Cecilia rolled her eyes and pulled the second letter from the envelope. This one, she figured, would be the key to seeing the wizarding world outside of Hogwarts. Her one chance.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__(Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by__Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by__Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by__Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by__Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by__Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by__Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by__Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

"Will I actually be allowed to get a pet with my money, Severus? And I don't think I could possible keep it at home, Sister Leah would be terribly cross with me, wouldn't she?"

"That's your problem," Severus grunted as he stared into the blue lake again. It was a beautiful day in august, a day that Cecilia liked most due to its effect on the water. On days like this, the blue of the lake matched her eyes so well that she couldn't pick them out. It was an odd image to see, and yet she saw people who appeared before her much creepier than the eyeless creature she faced looking into the lake.

Cecilia groaned and placed the letter on her lap. She dropped her head into her hands. "How am I supposed to fit in if I can't have a pet like the other kids?"

"It is unlikely you'll fit in, anyway. You don't historically like conversation with others except me. That will not change. You will go to Hogwarts talking to no one except thin air."

Cecilia scowled, and jumped to her feet. "Then I guess I'll risk it. If I can't keep it at the orphanage, I will have to find somewhere else to keep it." Then she blinked, and turned to Severus again. "But how am I getting there? I cant tell the sisters im going to a school for witchcraft! Will they even allow it? Who will even tell them? I certainly can't, I don't have the evidence other than this letter!"

Severus sighed and looked to the sky, not in irritation just in thought. "I'm sure the current headmaster will get that sorted out. Hogwarts always knows the predicaments of each student."

* * *

Severus had been right, of course. Cecilia returned to the orphanage ten minutes later to find Sister Leah talking to a strange man at the table, while the other orphans stared from the other end of the room. The other sisters sat beside Leah, though they were merely watching as though supervising. That probably was what was happening, because the sisters never spoke to men unless necessary. Sister Leah was usually the buffer between.

Sister Angela turned as Cecilia closed the door. "Ah, Cecilia, welcome back. How was your… uh… walk?"

Cecilia shrugged and stared at the strange man, and Angela sighed. "Come, Cecilia, and meet Harrison Dupree. He is here regarding an opportunity to go to a boarding school for you!"

The excitement and bustle between the sisters meant they were probably getting a donation for even considering allowing this kind of discussion to happen. The sisters weren't so keen on education matters that weren't Christian based, and the orphanage was in dire need of financial aid.

The man, Harrison Dupree, turned to look at her. She was immediately struck by how young he appeared to be, no more than 25. He was clean shaven, with a straight, pointed nose and dark brown eyes. He was nothing like she imagined him to be.

"If you don't mind, sisters, I would appreciate the chance to speak with young Cecilia alone?"

There was silence for a moment, before Sister Angela jumped t her feat. "Of course, kind sir. Everyone, let's head outside for afternoon recreation hour!"

Everyone bustled out quickly, and Cecilia hopped into a chair across from the Hogwarts headmaster. He stared at her a few moments before he spoke. "Hello, Cecilia. I presume you've received your letter?"

Cecilia nodded quickly before pulling the already buckled letters from her pocket and laying them on the table.

"I'm sure you have many questions, all that can be answered in due time. For now, I think we should discuss, firstly, what it means to have magic. Now…"

After an hour of hearing things she'd already learned from Severus, Dupree stood up and excused himself with the promise of returning the follow day with the intent of going school shopping. That had Cecilia in high spirits as she headed back out to the lake, hoping Severus would have returned from his 'trip' by now.

He hadn't, so Cecilia decided she'd wade a little in the lake before his return. He usually mocked her love of such a mundane pass time, but she thoroughly enjoyed the rush of a tiny current rushing past her toes. Sometimes, when Severus left with the promise of being away for a longer period of time, she would even swim. Though he didn't leave often, he probably didn't have much to do given his situation. Her guess was it was his attempt at getting her to socialize with other. Which meant he failed. A lot.

He hadn't returned by sunset, so she slipped on her shoes and headed back to the orphanage. She had a long day tomorrow, and she wasn't going to be tired simply because she waited for Severus all evening.

* * *

Author's Note:

Some characters are not mine; those that are, are completely made up without any kind of aid from the actual books. Places are made up as well. At least I think they are, I've never been to London. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far. There may be questions as to why I have a dead Severus in here. I loved his character, especially after having read the second book, and I hated the idea of having to part with his character. This story has been in my mind before, a couple years ago, but I've recently re-watched the movies and found it there again, so for now I'm toying with my ideas till I figure out which way this will go, and hopefully I won't quit on it. I'm writing as much as I can for now, before exams come up and I'll be completely consumed with studying. Any suggestions from more experienced writers would be nice Or even some plot ideas, I feel like I've made this slightly boring. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"I don't understand why you couldn't wait, though. I would've liked to see the kind of man Hogwarts has hired since my death, and you were supposed to tell me; yesterday evening."

Cecilia rolled her eyes. "If you come today, you'll get to meet him a little. Though I guess I can't talk to you then, since I can't seem mad, can I? Not in front of the headmaster, anyway. But muggles are a whole other story."

"Yes, because madness to a muggle is a perfectly rational decision."

Cecilia laughed as she dipped her toes into the lake again. "Are you gonna come? To Hogwarts, I mean, with me?"

"Who else would talk to you?"

Cecilia laughed again, and slipped her feet back out of the water to put her shoes back on. Around her, the smell of summer was everywhere. Trees were still in full bloom, obvious since it was still far from Autumn. She was glad. She didn't much like autumn. It was the beginning of August, an early morning in august at that, and Cecilia was enjoying the joys of summer in the small secluded woods and lake as she always did.

She was waiting for noon, when Professor Dupree would return and take her to Diagon alley, an event which she'd been looking forward to since her birthday on July 25th. Or even before that, weeks of waiting for her birthday. She'd received the letter exactly on the 31st, supposedly odd but then, the headmaster had arrived the same day she got it so it made little difference to her.

At noon, she started back to the orphanage with Severus in tow. They returned just as Professor Dupree stepped out of his shiny black Prius. He greeted her with a nod before turning to Sister Leah.

"The school allows for a certain type of supplies that you'd be unfamiliar with, my ladies, so I figured it best that we bring Cecilia to a more fitting establishment that can handle her future needs. Of course, that won't need to be sorted out quite now. I will keep her supplies with me, and she will return here until the time when she must leave for school. We have a group home situated for her come the year's end. Before then, I will arrange the papers with you."

Cecilia blocked out the rest of the conversation as she smiled excitedly at the Prius. Not only was she going to diagon alley, she'd get to see the inside of an expensive car!

She waved to the sisters as she climbed into the passenger seat, and watched as the Professor started it up. "So wizards drive cars?"

Professor Dupree laughed. "Some, yes. Though a lot find they know nothing about the muggle world and in result know nothing about their tools. I was muggleborn, so I get it. A lot like you, in that way."

Cecilia nodded and went back to silence. From the corner of her eye, she saw Dupree frown but he remained silent. They stopped at a small bar, which Dupree gently ushered her into. She was immediatedly bombarded with the smell of beer, and looking around she noticed the gruff men guffawing loudly to one another. The place was very dark, and appeared to be made of old, dirty stone. She couldn't have imagined the likes of it.

"If it isn't the young professor Dupree!" one of the men called, he face alight in laughter as he held up his beer. The liquid sloshed out around his wrist and onto his lap, though he appeared not to notice. He was fairly old, by the looks of it, with graying hair and a wrinkled face. Though he didn't act old, he was young by the look of his eyes.

"Hello, Robert, old friend! How's the wife?"

The man, Robert, looked a little solemn then. "A little put out as of late, I'm afraid."

Dupree nodded solemnly before leading Cecilia to a brick wall at the side of the pub. There was an odd dent in it, and she wished Severus had been there to explain it. He told her he'd meet her there, since he didn't feel comfortable riding in the car.

Dupree took out his wand and tapped it against the bricks in a pattern. She looked at him confused, and he returned it with a smile.

"Watch now."

She watched as the bricks began to rearrange themselves, and move to the sides. Through the growing hole she could see what looked like a crowded street. She smiled excited and wrung her hands together in anticipation.

'This is it,' she thought excitedly and waited until all the bricks were moved. Dupree put his hand on her back and nudge her forward a little. She leapt gratefully out into the light, the smell of beer left far behind her.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Cecilia!"

She looked around and immediately noticed the brightest store on the street, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She was mildly intrigued, but turned her attention to look at other things. The street was bright with colors of wizarding signs, which added to the old look of the majority of the stores. Many people, including children tailing behind their parents, lined the streets. A lot of teenagers surrounded particular stores, which Dupree was quick to point out.

"I'll give you a little tour after we finish getting your supplies, if there's time. I'm sure there are things you'd love to see while you're here."

"Ah, yes, like the ever intriguing Weasley joke store."

Cecilia almost burst into laughter at the choice of arrival Severus had made, but she schooled her face so as not to bring notice to herself by any others.

"Tell him you want a pet, Cecilia, so he'll take you to get one."

Cecilia looked up at Dupree. "May I get a pet first?"

Dupree smiled at her. "Of course. One of the many reasons we are having you moved from the muggle orphanage. They wouldn't allow for it, would they?"

Cecilia shrugged as she followed him to a store on the right side of the street. Outside children surrounded the window talking excitedly about the animals within. He opened the door for her and she was surrounded by a large number of animals she'd never seen in person till then. She grinned as she looked around, admiring the many animals and their beauty.

It was a large black cat that caught her eye. He was big, as previously stated, larger than any of the other cats. His fur was long and straight, and held small strips of brown without any particular kind of pattern. She immediately recognized his beauty and approached him.

It was then she remembered she hadn't changed her money to gallons.

"So, you want this one?" Dupree stood behind her while looking in on the cat. Then he pulled the amount of gallons needed in order to pay for it, and turned to the wizard who owned the place.

Cecilia felt wretched as they left, feeling as if she should have been able to pay for it herself.

"He would've paid whether you had the money or not, you know," Severus whispered beside her. "The school pays specifically for those who are unfortunate."

Cecilia nodded glumly but it didn't make her feel better.

* * *

Cecilia was in a happier mood once they'd finished getting all the necessary supplies and she was on her way to the only shop they had yet to visit. It was Olivander's, though it was run by a different wizard by that time. Inside, the shop had changed very little. Cecilia could see hundreds of boxes containing wands. Dupree and Cecilia were greeted by Lexus Wright, the new wand master in Diagon Alley. He was extremely thin, and wore an old cloak with a few holes. His face was long and thin, his jaw bones stuck out under his eyes. In Cecilia's opinion, he was rather creepy.

He looked at her a moment, uncertain as to who she was. Unlike Olivander, Lexus had very little ability with knowing who was who. Dupree introduced her quietly and Lexus began to measure her, and ask her random questions that seemed rather pointless?

"And what is your favorite part of a tree?"

"The trunk."

"If you had to pick between and apple, grape, and banana, which would it be?"

"Grape."

Then he stopped, and began to look through the wands. This skill was one he managed well, at least. Something he'd mastered was the guessing that came with wandlore. His reputation preceded him as that. Once he knew who you were, the first wand he gave you was usually your wand. And this was true for Cecilia, as well.

He turned toward her again, the wand in hand. "Try this one please." He put it in her hand, and nodded as she stared at it. "Excellent, it suits you well. I can hear it choosing you. Now, your wand is 12.5" Yew, Dragon Heartstring, a popular core, but perfect for jinxes and hexes. Use it well."


End file.
